Alone With You
by CatLoverx33
Summary: (Oneshot) Xion lays in Sora's hearts after bring defeated by Roxas, even though she knows she belongs there Xion still feels upset for hurting Roxas and lonely being in Sora's heart by herself, that is until a boy who looks like Roxas comes in Venshi (Ventus/Xion)


**Me: Okay so this was requested by SpiritDreamWarriors I hope you all like it, it's the second oneshot I've done here**

***Takes place during 385/2 days slight spoilers for anyone who hasn't played 385/2 or BBS and slight mention of OC's, if you want to learn more about the OC mentioned then go on my other KH fanfic**

**Enjoy!**

It was so quiet and dark like there was nothing at all which was partly true so Xion just floated quietly in the never ending abyss that she was trapped in.

She knew this would happen.

Of course Xion could have defeated Roxas back then but she chose this fate instead, she would have chosen to rot in an abyss like this then let Xemnas have his way and claim kingdom hearts as his own. Even so she couldn't stop the small ache in her chest.

What was it? Surely it couldn't be sadness right? She was a nobody, a puppet who's purpose was to absorb Sora's memories through Roxas. She should not be able to 'feel' anything yet she had this strange pang in her chest where her heart should be whenever she thought about Roxas or Axel despite the fact that the latter friend attacked her twice but both have already forgotten her by now except maybe Namine, she did promise Xion that she would look after Roxas when she was gone.

Blue eyes blinked slowly at the slight burning feeling in her eyes, lifting her hand up she could feel something warm and wet on her face "Tears?" She asked her voice echoing Xion clenched her hand into a fist which was trembling she sniffled and for the first time since she returned to Sora.

Xion cried.

She cried until she couldn't anymore and was reduced to sniffles, she never noticed that she landing on a platform until she looked up from her hands. Xion jumped when a warm hand landed on her shoulder.

It's been such a long time since she's had contact with other people she turned and almost felt her whole body jolt. "R-Roxas?" She asked shakily the blonde boy behind her certainly looked like Roxas but his hair was a lighter blonde and seemed a little fluffy, his eyes were brighter with childish innocence but seemed to have a edge of pain.

The Roxas look-a-like smiled sadly "No, sorry I'm Ventus but please call me Ven" Xion felt her heart (if she had one) sink at the news but she returned his greeting "I'm Xion, what are you doing here? Are you a nobody too?" Ven shook his head.

"I don't know what a nobody is really, I've been asleep for so long that I miss out on most of the stuff that Sora goes through" Xion froze at the name 'Sora' the boy that was the connection between her and Roxas.

"H-How do you know Sora?" She asked mentally scolding herself for stuttering Ven had a small smile on his face as he sat down next to her, Xion tensed but he didn't seem to notice.

"Sora is someone who allowed me to take shelter in his heart while my fractured heart healed. I've been asleep for a really long time, I've been keeping my friends waiting" Ven explained "Friends?" Xion asked Ven nodded "Yeah Terra, Aqua and Allison their my best friends" he looked at Xion with a sad look.

"You kind of remind me of her"

"Her?" Xion questioned "Allison, you kind of look like her except she has long brown hair and hazel colored eyes." Ven explained.

Xion blinked "That's the second time someone's said I look like and another girl they know" Ven looked curious "Really? Who was the first?" Xion smiled slightly.

"A friend of Sora's named Kairi we look so much a like even though I've only seen her,and Sora in my dreams" Ven looked slightly surprised "How do you know Sora?" Xion tensed at this should she tell him?

"I…I guess you could say that I tried to replace him" she said shocking Ven "Replace!?" He asked Xion flinched and proceed to explain her role as a puppet to steal Sora's memories.

When she finished she didn't look at Ven in the face Xion figured that he would be disgusted and leave her alone by herself.

Alone.

No, after being with Ven for just a short time she liked having someone to talk to she didn't want to be alone again!

What Xion didn't expect was something soft and warm on her cheek, she snapped her head in Ven's direction blushing Ven only smiled as a response "It's okay, we all do something we don't want to but if we can break away from the mastermind then we'll be okay" Ven said holding Xion's hand.

Xion blushed again and her blush intensified when Ven kissed her. _'Is this love?'_ She thought remembering Xaldin talk about something like that when he returned from his mission in Beast' Castle.

_'This feels…nice' _Xion thought absentmindedly closing her eyes.

Being here seemed more welcoming then before to Xion because she had someone with her here in this dark abyss which just so happens to seem less dark.

**Me: Did it suck? Sorry it's short Spirit I hoped you liked this :3 Please leave a review to let me know!**

**Cat out!**


End file.
